The Woes of a Hikari Babysitter
by Lucid Stupor
Summary: When Namine agreed to babysit the Hikari boys, she had no idea that they would be teenagers. Or that they would be incredibly hot. AU! Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Mom,

I got a job! It's not the best job, but what else can an art student living on her own get? I'm babysitting these four little boys; the Hikari boys. I haven't heard much about them but I'm getting paid $20 dollars an hour. The parents will be away for a month and I'm going to get to live in the house. It's a mansion, by the way. I love and miss you. Don't be a stranger!

Love,

Naminé

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I licked the envelope and put the letter in my suitcase. I would deal with it later. I had other things to attend to. A whole month away from home! That is, if you can call a four wall room a home. I turned off all the lights and unplugged all the electronics. I grabbed my two suitcases that contained all my belongings. One had clothes and toiletries and such while the larger one had my art and school supplies. I took one last look around before shutting the door for the last time for a while.

When outside, I hailed a cab and told the elderly man the address.

"The Hikari residence? What business do you have there, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, not at all. I'm babysitting." He threw me a skeptical look before turning back around.

"You new here or something?"

"Yeah, I moved to Twilight Town last year to attend TTU School of the Arts."

"I hope you know why you're getting yourself into." I gulped. These must be some tough kiddos.

He pulled up to the gates outside the mansion and helped me with my bags.

"Thank you, sir." He smiled (was it just me, or did it seem sympathetic) and gave me a two-figured salute.

"Please state your name and business." I jumped and looked around.

"Who was that?"

"Sorry, Miss. Please look into the camera on the column and state your name and business." I looked and saw what he was speaking of.

"Naminé UmiHarō. I'm babysitting."

"Yes, Miss UmiHarō. Please come in." The gates open and I take a final breath before walking through the gates and into the massive garden outside. There were fountains and flowers everywhere. In the distance, I saw a small (house looking thing like in the sound of music). I'll go look at that later. It might be an interesting place to paint.

I walk along the path until I reach the front porch of the mansion. They used white marble for the whole building. Strong pillars held up the roof of the porch which held surprisingly homey rocking chairs. I smiled at the small touches that made the house look lived in.

The door opens before I knock and I am encompassed in a hug. The blonde woman holds me at arms length and beams.

"Thank you so much for coming. We really needed a babysitter fast. I hope you don't mind, but you'll be all alone. The butler is coming with us. He needs some vacation time too, you know!" She smiles wider as a man with brown hair walks out the door and puts his arm around the woman's waist. His eyes are what get my attention. They're golden. Not golden brown or golden green. Golden. He holds out his hand and I take it.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. We should get going but all you need to know is on a note on the kitchen table." He starts to walk off with his wife.

"Wait! Where's the kitchen?" I call after him but he's already gone. Guess it's time for my first adventure.

I walk into the opened door and a ballroom greets me. The high chandelier could easily be the size of my whole apartment. I decide to go straight is my best option and ignore the stairs for now.

In the room next to the entrance is a family room. A couch sits against a wall and beanbag chairs sit opposite of it with a coffee table in between them. I walk further into the depths of the house and discover a hallway with five doors. The first door is another family room; this one has a large TV and gaming system. They have everything. I'm going to spend some time in here, I can tell. The third door is an office, most likely for the father. The fourth door I check leads me to and screened in patio. I can see the (-) from earlier clearly now. I was right; that will be a good place to paint. Crossing my fingers I open the last door and find myself in a kitchen. Just my luck the last door I check is the right one. I find the directions easily, as finding has become my strong suit, like the hufflepuff I am, and start to read them.

_Naminé, we cannot thank you enough for agreeing to help us on such short notice. Thank god we saw that post on Craig's List. Anyway, the boys are probably still asleep, so wake them once you take a look around the house. _

_Here are your chores:_

•_at 7:30- wake boys up and make breakfast. (School starts at 8:50; you don't have to take them)_

•_Feed the cats outside twice a day, everyday_

•_water indoor plants three times a week_

The letter ended there. It seemed simple enough. I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. There were ten doors. Seriously. Why are there so many doors.

The first room had a giant bed in it. On the bed was a note.

_Naminé,_

_This is your room. Next door is a bathroom for you and beside that is Vanitas' room._

I skipped the next door and into Vanitas' bedroom. A small tuft of black hair peeked out from under the covers. How cute.

"Vanitas? It's time to get up, sweetie." I squatted so I was level with the bed. The black tuft began to move and a pair of gold eye stared at me. "Hey Hun, good morning." The sheets fell a bit and I could now see his entire face. Facial hair and all. "Wait you're not little. You're big!"

"That's what the ladies tell me. So, I don't remember ordering a hot wakeup call but who am I to say no?" He grabs me and pulls me against his chest.

"W-wait. Aren't you a little old to need a babysitter?"

"Shh. Sleep."

"Vanitas, you perv. Leave her alone." I look up to see spiky blonde bed hair. "I'm Roxas. We aren't all like.. that." He motions to Vanitas. "You must be Naminé."

"Uhm, yep. So how old are you?"

"I'm the oldest, 17. Vani over there's 15. Sora is 10 and Ven is 13." I gaped. Wasn't I supposed to be _baby_sitting?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You guise. You make me happy. Thanks to all who reviewed, story alerted or story favorited. It really means a lot. ^.^ enjoy the next chapter. It's shorter than the last one. Let me know in the reviews if you would prefer faster updates with shorter chapters or me to update later with a longer chapter.

Disc: I don't own anything except the plot-line and any OCs I wish to add along the way.  
-

"So Naminé, how old are you?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by the manly voice. The manly voice of the almost fully grown man that I was _babysitting._

"I'm 16. If you could ever so kindly let. Go." I yanked myself out of Vanitas' arms and stood up straight, dusting off my pants. I could hear Vanitas mumbling but I didn't pay much attention to it. "I'm going to go wake up your brothers now and pray for some kind of normalcy to set in." I attempted to walk out of the room but just before I could get out, an arm was shoved in front of me.

"Ah-ah Nami. Vani got a hug. Do I get one too?" He opened up his arms.

"Your nicknames are cute." I then proceeded to walk right past Roxas' outstretched arms and into the next bedroom.

"Ouch dude, you just got iced."

"Meh. She'll give in eventually," was his cool response. No pun intended.

"Will not!" I sang from the next room over.

In this room, a large bed had two heads peeking out from under the covers. From what I've seen so far, I would be surprised if one of these boys had a girl in his bed. My first day, my first _hour_, and I was already irritated.

"Hey. I'm pretty sure your mother wouldn't appreciate you having a girl in your bed and I don't either." The blonde head peeked out from under the covers.

"What?" was the groggy response I got. "I'm not a girl."

"I don't doubt that, mister. How about your little girlfriend."

"Sora? As feminine as he may be, he's a guy. Plus he's my brother, you sicko. Who are you by the way." The boy, Ven, I think, answered.

"Oh, that's Sora? Why are you sleeping together?"

"She's Naminé, you guys' hot babysitter. Why are you two sleeping together, by the way?" A voice behind me said. I turned and saw Vanitas smirking.

"I'm your babysitter too, you know, _Vani_."

"Whatever, princess," he responded. That was not exactly the answer I was looking for.

"Sora watched a scary movie and crawled in here, I swear!" Ven exclaimed.

"Okay, Ven, keep telling yourself that." Ven pulled a face and shoved his bed companion to the ground.

"Sora, get up!"

"Huh?" Before me stood the cutest little boy I have ever see in my whole life. He had brown hair that was spiky, like his brothers, and deep, wide blue eyes.

"You're adorable." I couldn't help it. It just slipped out before I could stop it. His face turned extremely red.

"Careful, princess, he's taken by Kairi." Sora's face turned even redder.

"Ew. Girls are gross! Wait, no fair! Why did I get pushed out of the bed."

"'Cuz it isn't your bed, dipshit," responded the cranky blonde.

"Don't call your brother dipshit, douchbag." That was a good try at big-brothering Vanitas. Next time try to avoid being a hypocrite.

"Hey, fu-" Ventus was cut off from saying what I was afraid he was about to say by a deeper voice behind me.

"No." I turned and saw Roxas standing with his arms crossed. He looked pissed. It was kind of adorable. Granted, not as adorable as little Sora. That's when I realized how similar he and Ven looked. How similar _all _the boys looked.

"But, Rox, I didn't-"

"It doesn't matter, I'm ending it."

"Good job, big brother, Roxas." I whispered to him. He quirked one side of his mouth up and then took a glance a Sora.

"I'm Sora. Who are you?" The energetic cutie shouted up at me.

"I'm Naminé." I told him, "but you can call me Nami," I whispered.

"Okay Nami! Hey! I know what we should do. Let's go get pancakes!" I facepalmed as the over active kiddo took my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. The worst part? I had to bend so that he could hold my hand and I could feel 3 sets of eyes staring at my ass all the way to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around at the disaster of a kitchen. It was so pristine and then these idiots roll in and flour is all over the floor and themselves.

Boys. Or should I say men, considering that most of them have hit puberty.

"You should have just handed me the flour," Ventus calmly said to Sora, who in turn, pouted.

"But that's _boring_," he responded as if it was the simplest thing on the planet.

"Jeez Nami, you look paler than usual." Have I failed to mention that I got caught in the crossfire and was also covered in flour?

"Thank you for pointing that out Roxas. And don't call me Nami. I'm going to go have a shower and all of you are going to clean up this mess."

"I'll join you," Vanitas, who had been surprisingly quiet, spoke up.

"You must have been waiting for that one," Roxas whispered, not so quietly, to Vanitas.

"That's a good one, Vani! Need I remind you that I am your _babysitter_."

"Ooh. Right in the manhood." Vanitas fell to the ground in mock pain. I took this as my opportunity to leave.

"This kitchen better be spotless."

"Alright, Mom," was my immediate reply.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
I walked out of the bathroom sporting the soft, teal towels that had been left for me.

"We're sorry about the kitchen, Naminé." Sora was standing in my room. "Vanitas wanted to come apologize too but Roxas wouldn't let him."

"Roxas is a smart man." Then, something strange happened. Sora got this creepily small, but still huge, smile. It was like he was trying not to, but couldn't help it. "What?"

"Princess, do you have a thing for my big brother? He's a tad too old for you." Perhaps this is a good time to remind you that I am in a towel.

"Vanitas, get out."

"Awuh. But Nami-"

"The lady said get out," Sora stuck his hands on his hips and stared down Vanitas. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay."

"Don't worry Naminé. I got your back and no one will ever find out about your crush on Roxas. It can be our secret." He then casually strolled out of the room like no big deal.

"I don't have a crush on Roxas!"

"Keep telling yourself that Naminé." This time, it was Roxas' voice teasing me.

I quickly changed into a grey tee and leggings before walking back downstairs and into the kitchen. It was clean. Vanitas and Roxas had both taken off their shirts. Most fifteen year old boys have those weird, kind of gross, flat chests and skinny arms and zitty faces? Well, that isn't our little Vani. He seriously had the same glorious, muscular, Adonis-esqe body as Roxas. And let me tell you, Roxas? He's a class-a hottie. They must play some kind of sport.

"Enjoying the view."

"Shut up." Good come back Naminé.

"We play lacrosse." Stupid Roxas and his stupid mind reading. I looked at Ventus who was sitting at the table. He appeared to have showered.

"Question, Princess. Why are you looking at Ven when you could be looking at me?"

"Stop calling me Princess. Just stop with the nicknames. Why is Ven the only one who showered?"

"Because I'm the good one."

"Yeah, he's the good one, but I peg you as a bad boy type, Nami."

"Are you a bad boy, big brother Roxas?" I quipped.

"You'll just have to find out." He walked towards me, got uncomfortably close, and sidestepped around me. "I'm showering. Try not to peep, Nams."

"Ooh goody another nickname."

"You like it." I rolled my eyes, as if he could see it. He was long gone.

"I think I'll shower too. Want to help a guy out."

"No, I think I'll pass this time."

"Your loss."

"I'm so sure." I looked at Ven, the last one in the room. Sora was gallivanting around somewhere else. "What's up."

"Nothing."

"That's interesting."

"Yeah."

"Want to play Halo?" I asked, trying to get more than a one word answer.

"Sure." Well that failed. We went to the game room and started the game. He, of course, was powning me.

"Wow, you suck at this game."

"Thanks, bro. I've been practicing."

"Hey, you're a girl."

"Yes, yes I am."

"I have girl problems."

"I feel bad for you, son."

"No, seriously though. I like this girl, but she's like, way older than me. What do I do?" I paused the game.

"How old."

"Like, your age."

"Name?"

"Aqua."

"You should invite her over. If for no other reason than to introduce me to somebody. Tell her I need a friend since I'm new here."

"Good idea. I'm gonna go now. You should probably practice." He winked before walking out the door. He peeked his head back in. "Hey, Nam, I'll be your friend." He walked away before I had a chance to say anything.

Sora skipped into the game room, now.

"Nami! That was the wrong blonde!"

Dear Mom,  
I don't really know how the kitchen got so messy. All we were doing was making pancakes! I look down for five seconds and the whole room is covered in flour. I feel like I should have been better prepared for dealing with boys. Maybe if Cloud had not left when he was 16 and I was 2, it would be different. You know how bad I am around boys. I thought that, hey, they're kids, I can talk to them, but they aren't kids. They're teens. And one of them is even older than me! How am I supposed to do this? Aside from Sora, he's the youngest, and his hyperactive-ness, their is Vanitas and Ventus who fight constantly. Roxas helps a little, but a lot of the time, he eggs them on. Pray for me. I'm going to need all the help I can get.  
Love,  
Naminé

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
A/N: I hope you all got some feels out of this one. Because I love you. So I leave you with this. Tap that review button like its Roxas/Vanitas/Sora/Ventus/Terra/Riku/Axel/that_cute_guy_in_your_English_class_who_looked_at_you that_one_time/whatever_floats_your_boat. :)I hope you all have lovely days.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry if I confused anyone in the last chapter! Ventus is the one that was in the game room and has a thing for Aqua. Hope that clears up any confusion.

If I ever had any sympathy for anything in the world ever, it would be for poor Ventus.

You see, he has his first Homecoming Dance coming up.

Also, he is awk.

I was drinking coffee in the morning. It was a peaceful scene-no Vanitas. Sora was calmly and quietly eating pancakes, seeing as morning is the only time Sora is quiet. Roxas is also quiet in the morning. It must run in the family. Ventus strolls in wearing a suit that is far too large on him.

"Oh, hunny." He looked ridiculous.

"I know, I know. I don't _own_ any suits, okay? This is Rox's."

"No it's not," Roxas chimed in, "That's Dad's."

"Dad?" Sora looked up from the pancakes.

"He'll be back soon, bud." Roxas mussed Sora's hair and he hummed in response and looked back at his pancakes. He stopped eating even though he had several left.

"I can go shopping with you if you want." I felt it my duty to give him this option.

"Will you really?!"

"I'll go too. My fashion sense is impeccable."

"Oh Vani, it's always such a pleasure to see you."

"And you, Nami. Maybe we can do something about...that." He pointed to my current outfit.

"I'm in my pajamas, you twerp!" He cackled in response.

"We can go today. Sora, you in?" This time it was the eldest talking. Sora, who had been quietly snoozing, picked his face up. It was covered in syrup.

"Oh, Sora. Let's go get you ready and then we can go buy a something for Ven, okay?"

"Mmkay."

After 30 minutes, we, being Roxas, Sora, Ventus, and I, had piled into the mom - I mean mini - van. Vanitas strolls out of the house, trying to look like a badass, I assume.

"Oh, hell no."

"What, Vani, not classy enough?" He glanced at me over the rim of his Ray Bans.

"This is our mother's car. Roxas, you have a _Thunder Bird_. Why this? Why man? Why?"

"It's impractical, dumbass."

"You're impractical."

"It only has 4 seats. There are five of us."

"Oh come on, Sora can sit on Nami's lap, or I can." He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh fine, Princess. Let's go." Roxas said over his shoulder as he walked into the garage.

"Hey! That's my nickname!" I angrily spoke up. They can't just go around calling everyone Princess. It's going to get confusing.

"It's almost as if you care." Vanitas said as Roxas pulled out with his shiny, red, beautiful, stunning T-Bird.

"Nami, are you okay?" Sora grabbed my hand. "Your eyes got real big all of a sudden."

"My dad was a car mechanic. He taught me to find beauty in simple things. And cars. That is one beautiful car."

"My daddy is a doctor!" Sora exclaimed. "He's the best."

"If he's anything like you, I'm sure he is." Sora smiled bashfully and pulled me into the car where he sat on my lap. We were in shotgun, of course, much to Vani's displeasure. God forbid he sit next to Ventus. Speaking of which, he'd been fairly silent throughout this whole endeavor. Ventus was always quiet.

It was a short ride to the fancy, shmancy store we were going to. Roxas walked in and waved to the elderly woman behind the counter.

"My favorite family! How are you all?" She exclaimed once the rest of the small army that was the Hikari clan walked in.

"Hey, beautiful. How you doing?" Vanitas winked at the woman.

"Oh shut up, Vanitas. So, what can I do you all for?"

"Our little Vennie needs a suit," Roxas told the woman. "For a dance."

"Got yourself a girlfriend?"

"Of course he does!" Sora exclaimed, spreading his arms wide and jumping in the process.

"Nice star jump, Sora. Ten out of ten." Sora stuck his tongue out at Vanitas.

"Actually, I don't have a date yet." Ven quietly spoke.

"Then who is this?" The woman pointed to me. Me! I'm like twice his age! Well, not really, but there is a fairly large age difference.

"I'm Naminé. The babysitter."

"Hmmpf." Alrighty then. Obviously I've done something wrong. Roxas snickered behind me and threw an arm around me.

"She's more of a really crappy maid. We still love her, though. She tries so hard." He nicked my chin with his fist and threw a smile at the woman. In my ear, he whispered: "She's Miss Kurai. She likes us; she doesn't like anyone else."

She hummed and grabbed Ven's arm. "We are going to make you so handsome!" He gulped. Vanitas came up to me, short dress in hand.

"Come on, Princess." He yanked my hand whilst Sora pushed me from behind. What was Roxas doing, you may ask? Laughing. His butt off, to be specific.

"You're going to look so pretty, Nami!" Sora said. I took this time to admire the dress, or shirt. It could be either, really. The dress was navy blue and lacy. It was 3/4 sleeve skater dress. Something I would probably pick out for myself if I had the cash. Which, looking at the price tag, I did not.

I was shoved into a changing room and the dress was thrown over the doorway.

"We won't let you out unless you're wearing the dress."

"I don't understand you all!" I heard a snicker of response. I might as well put it on. Before I could even take off my old clothes, a pair of shoes hit my head. Then, a thin black belt.

"Put those on too."

"You have impeccable fashion sense, Vani." I could almost feel his ego swell. I stepped out of the room. I'm not sure what I was expecting - maybe gasps or maybe laughter - but what I wasn't expecting was for Sora and Vanitas to look at each other. And then to be slung on Vanitas' back.

"What is this." It was more of a statement then a question. I found myself in the reception room. Ven had been shoved into a suit. He was not his older brothers, but there was potential. Right now, he just looked what he was. Which, as stated earlier, is awkies.

He was talking quietly with Roxas, who was talking loudly.

"It doesn't look bad."  
"Stop tugging at it."  
"Relax your shoulders."  
"Of course she'll say yes. You're a Hikari. We're hot, man."  
"Win her back, pussy!"

Behind me Vanitas coughed. It was followed by Sora's louder cough. Two pairs of eyes looked over at me. Oh. Make that three. Here comes Miss Kurai.

"The suit is on the house. That dress is not." She looked me up and down.

"Oh, no, I wasn't going to-"

"That seems reasonable." Roxas took out his wallet and handed her a nice, shiny credit card.

Miss Kurai waved to us as we walked out of the store. "Don't be strangers!"

Later that night, Sora came into my room, Ven and Vanitas in tow.

"Nami, will you teach me how to dance?" Sora asked me.

"Of course! But, why do we need an audience." I looked up and saw Vanitas grinning and Ven looking solemn as usual. I wish he didn't look so sad all the time.

"Forget them, Nami. I'm the important one." I laughed.

"Alrighty then, kiddo. Take my hands." He grabbed them enthusiastically. "Okay, now we spin."

"Spin?"

"Spin. In a circle is the most fun, I find." Sora dropped my hands.

"That's not hard, Ven. You lied." I looked up at Ven. He blinked.

"I can teach you fools." Vanitas grabbed me and started twirling around with me. "See, Ven. Be a take-charge guy. The end." I stomped on his foot. Take-charge, my ass.

"Come here, Ven." He reluctantly approached me. I've always been short, so even this 13 year old was taller that me, if only by an inch. "Grab my waist."

"Uhm." I yanked his hands and put them on my hips for him.

"It's not like they're my boobs, Ven." He nodded and I put my hands on his shoulders. "The rest is simple; sway in a circle. The end. If she puts her hands like this," I encircled my hands behind his neck, "it's a good thing. Even better if she leans her head on your shoulder, okay. Keep complimenting her. You'll be fine, okay?"

"Okay."

"When is this dance, anyway."

"It's in two months." Poor kid. He's going to stress about this thing for two whole months? I sighed.

"Okay, everyone out." A chorus of 'awuhs' met me. I pointed to the door and watched as they filed out, each leaving a final word.

"Night, Nami!" A huge wave.  
"Goodnight, Princess. Thanks for the dance." A borderline creepy wink.  
"Thank you, Naminé. It means...a lot." A subtle smile that you had to really look for to see.

The door shut with a feeling of finality. But alas, symbols meant nothing in this house because the door opened right back up.

"If I heard correctly, everyone got to dance tonight but me."

"Oh, poor Roxas. Would you like a dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" He bumped a button in the wall and music started playing out of speakers I didn't know existed. And that was it.

Dear Mom,

We just danced. He did some smiling, too, and, ya know, he's nice to look at, so.. I was expecting him to talk, seeing as he _always_ talked, but he didn't. I'm starting to find that these boys are unpredictable in the best kind of way. Except, of course, when they are unpredictable in the worst way. Like when I woke up the next day and they had all crowded into my bed. Seriously? How did I not wake up?

Love,

Naminé

A/N: so, a couple of things...

Happy New Year! One of my resolutions for the new year is to have faster updates for you lovelies. It's gotten away from in December and I really need to reel it back in.

I'm thinking of making this more of a collection of one shots sort of thing. Nami's life with them, ya know? Let me know in the reviews if you like/hate the idea. And don't be afraid to tell me you hate the idea; I have a plot line, I'm just not sure if I want to use it. xx!


	5. Chapter 5

Our doorbell rang.

Our doorbell never rings.

Murderers? No, they wouldn't ring the doorbell, stupid Nam.

Package? Maybe it was a life supply of Nutella! I jumped out of bed knocking on Roxas' door on the way to the door. I opened it up.

"Nutella?!" I asked the woman at the door. Roxas came up behind me, saw the lady's face and chuckled.

"Hey Aqua. Did you bring Kairi?"

"Of course!" A little girl with bright red hair popped out from behind the bluenette. She looked me up and down, as many females involved with the Hikari clan do.

"So, you the missus?" I giggled.

"To who exactly?"

"Roxas, naturally." I giggled again.

"Naturally. We got married yesterday." I looked over my shoulder in time to catch him cough and shield his eyes with his borderline emo hair.

"Congrats. You better stay away from Sora." She narrowed her eyes and pushed past me, yelling up the stairs for him.

"She's cute."

"She's psychotic. I'm Aqua, by the way. And Rox, I'm hurt I wasn't invited to the wedding."

"Yeah I bet you are. Maybe the next one, eh?" She turned to me.

"Sorry I didn't bring any Nutella."

"I'll think about forgiving you later."

"Did someone say Aqua?" Ventus came walking down the stairs in a t shirt and boxers. Boxers that had red hearts, if you could believe it.

"No, that was in your dreams," Roxas called up to him. As if that wasn't bad enough, Ventus started to walk back up the stairs as if that was a completely normal occurrence. Aqua giggled.

"You should probably go make his day and wake him up." She nodded and made her way up the stairs and left Roxas and I alone.

"So do you want some Nutella that bad?" I gave him 'the look.' "Gotcha. Meet back here in 10 minutes?"

"Make it five!" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran-no, sprinted up the stairs. Nutella was no laughing matter. This wasn't a game.

We were ready in 3 minutes and reconvened in the foyer.

"To the grocery store?" he asked.

"Is it really okay to leave all the kiddos."

"They will still be asleep by the time we get back."

"But Kairi-"

"Is probably bothering Sora in a safe environment."

"And Aqua-"

"Is ruining Ven's life."

"And Vani?"

"I don't control that kid." He put on his sunglasses and opened the door.

"Stop trying to be cool."

"Darling, I don't try."

Nutella was found easily. It was the keeping Roxas out of trouble and stopping him from hardcore parkouring everywhere that was difficult. We were told to quiet down three times.

After the object of ultimate happiness was attained we bought a loaf of bread and some apple juice and went to a park to enjoy said object. It's not my fault he picked a park where gay people meet other gay people. Essentially, Roxas was hit on about a billion times.

Some of my favorite lines include:

"Do you believe in love at first sight or do I need to walk by again?"

"I need to put you on my to-do list."

"*wolf whistle*"

And my personal favorite:

"Hey. I have big feet." That guy walked off with a wink after handing Roxas a piece of paper with his name and number on it.

"I need to remember that one."

"But Rox, aren't I all you'll ever need?" He shoved me and took another piece of Nutella bread.

"This was an excellent idea. My expectations of you are now exceedingly high. What will you do next?"

"Classic movie marathon?"

"Will _Breakfast Club_ be there?"

"Dude, is that even a question." He smirked.

"Count me in."

"Maybe Ven and Aqua and Sora and Kairi can come!"

"Oh goody, another night with the bros."

"Or, maybe it can just be us."

"Will there be Whoppers?"

"Will Leonardo DiCaprio ever win an Oscar?"

"Life's unanswerable questions."

"Indeed."

We clinked apple juice bottles.

A/N: it's been a while. I've missed you. *insert dumb excuse here*

in the time I've been gone, I have discovered...

TUMBLR!

Come talk to me and let's be best friends and put suggestions in my ask box and ask me questions (because secretly I'm a narcissist) It's just 'lucid stupor' so it won't be difficult to find.

C U there homies. ^_^


End file.
